


Late Home

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty arrives home late one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Home

**Late Home**

**\---**

I won't say much about this ficlet, other than that it's Ash x Misty.

Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak.

**\---**

Ash sank down on the couch and popped open a can of lager. As he sipped at the fizzing liquid, he glanced at the clock. Misty had said she would be a bit late home from work tonight due to a staff shortage.

"It's just you and me for a while, buddy," Ash said, patting Pikachu as he jumped up next to him. The Pokémon trainer reached for the remote. "Let's see what's on the television."

As the TV flickered on, a woman was announcing the weather for the Kanto region. Ash switched to the next channel, hearing a brief snatch of a report about an accident. The next channel was about cooking. As he continued to flick through channels, he eventually came across the broadcast of a battle between two Elite Four members.

"This is more like it," Ash said in satisfaction, putting down the remote and sinking back into the cushions. He was so absorbed in watching the exciting battle that it came as a surprise when a soft voice spoke his name.

Ash jolted at the sound and turned around. "Geez, you scared me, Misty!" he exclaimed, his gaze falling upon the red-haired woman.

"Did I? Sorry about that." Misty shrugged her coat off and slung it over a chair, exhaling heavily. "Sometimes I think I should have stayed as a gym leader." She walked around to the couch and sat down, leaning back and closing her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"It's hard work at the Pokémon League, isn't it?" Ash smiled sympathetically. "You should take some time off once in a while."

"Maybe I should. We haven't spent enough time together lately," Misty spoke with what sounded like regret in her voice. "I'm too tired to cook dinner tonight. Why don't you get a frozen pizza out?"

"Sure." Ash glanced at Pikachu, who was watching him with a concerned expression. "What, you don't think I can manage to cook a frozen pizza? All I have to do is stick it in the oven."

"It's true your culinary abilities lead much to be desired," Misty said, giggling. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll manage."

"Hmph." Ash noticed that Pikachu seemed confused. Did he really have so little faith in him? "You must be hungry. I'll get you some food."

A few minutes later, the pizza was cooking in the oven while Ash and Misty were seated comfortably on the couch and watching television. Pikachu ate from a bowl at their feet, occasionally throwing wary glances at Ash.

"Wow, that was a really good move. I should take a note of that," Ash commented, his eyes all but glued to the television screen. "It might help in my next battle."

"The pizza should be ready about now," Misty murmured.

"I know that! I was just about to say so," Ash declared, somewhat huffily. Pikachu's lack of faith had put him on edge a little. Was he really that bad? "Okay, let's go and eat." He switched the television off and they relocated to the kitchen. The table was already set and all that was left to do was remove the pizza from the oven.

"Mmm." Ash inhaled deeply as he sat down with the pizza. "It smells so good." He handed out a slice to Misty before taking one for himself and began eating.

It wasn't until Ash had got through three slices of pizza that he noticed Misty hadn't touched the slice sitting on her plate. "Misty, you're not eating. What's wrong?"

Misty raised her head and gazed into Ash's eyes. He thought he could see sadness within her own. "Ash... what would you do if I wasn't around anymore?"

Ash's mouth dropped open and he slowly blinked. Had he heard her properly? "What... why... why wouldn't you be around anymore?"

Misty bit down on her lower lip, casting her eyes downward. "Suppose I had to leave you for some reason? Forever?"

This was not the kind of conversation Ash was used to. He spluttered in disbelief, trying to get his head around the question. "Misty, we're supposed to be getting married in a month. Don't tell me you're thinking about leaving?" How could that be? They were doing just fine or so he had thought. Had he missed something?

"It's not like that," Misty said faintly. "I don't have a choice in it."

"No... choice?" Ash swore the room was tilting and he felt dizzy. He clutched onto the table tightly, swallowing. "Are you ill? You're not... dying?" His voice cracked.

Misty shook her head slowly. "I wish I had a choice, but I don't. It's already too late. I want you to be happy, Ash. You should move on and find another girl to fall in love with."

"But... I love you, Misty," Ash whispered, his vision blurring with tears. "Please don't leave me."

A shrill ring interrupted the conversation. Ash wasn't in the mood for talking on the phone. He would just pick up and tell them to call back later. Right now, there were more important things to deal with.

Just before Ash could pick up the handset, Misty's hand came down on his. He raised his head to give her q questioning look.

"I love you too," Misty murmured, her lips brushing against Ash. Then she backed away out of his line of vision.

Ash swallowed thickly and lifted up the handset. There was something faintly disturbing about the way Misty was behaving tonight. What was wrong with her?

"Hello?" Ash spoke into the handset. "Could you-"

"Ash Ketchum?" an unfamiliar male voice spoke.

"Er, yes," Ash replied.

"Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City is also living at your residence?"

"Yes," Ash replied, frowning. Misty hadn't got herself into some kind of trouble, had she?

"We regret to inform you that she was involved in a serious traffic accident this evening," the voice continued speaking.

"Huh?" Ash exclaimed into the handset a little too loudly, his eyes growing wide.

Misty had never said anything about a traffic accident. How could she have failed to mention that?

"Your girlfriend-"

"Fiancee," Ash corrected. His mind was whirling in confusion and he had to put a hand against the wall to support himself.

"Right, your fiancee... her car was badly damaged in the accident. We rushed her to hospital-"

"What?" Ash exclaimed in disbelief. There couldn't have been any time for Misty to be involved in a traffic accident, go to hospital and then get back home when she did. "There's got to be a mistake. Misty's right here. I can get her on the phone if you want."

"There was identification on her," the man told him, sounding bemused. "Unfortunately, she did not make it to the hospital. I am sorry for your loss."

Ash let go of the handset and it crashed against the wall, swinging back and forth rapidly on the cord. He turned around to see an empty kitchen. "Misty? Misty!"

Ash tore out of the kitchen, screaming Misty's name. He flung open every door in pursuit of her, feeling dizzy and sick with fear. Misty was fine. It had to be a mistake because she was right here at home.

Wasn't she?

Then why was she nowhere to be found?

Ash returned downstairs, clutching tightly onto the banisters. His legs were like jelly. "Misty..." he moaned. Where was she?

He looked into the living room toward the chair where she had slung her coat. It wasn't there. Had it really ever been there?

Was he going crazy?

"Pikachu..." Ash whirled around, catching sight of the yellow mouse Pokémon who was watching him with a sad look. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "Misty was here, wasn't she, Pikachu? You saw her!"

Pikachu, however, shook his head. "Chu."

Ash felt his mouth drop and he was seized by a dizzy spell. "Oh, come on, Pikachu," he whispered weakly. "You were there. Misty and I were sitting on the couch and watching television, weren't we? You know we were."

"Pikapi..." Pikachu just looked even sadder.

"Oh God." Ash's pulse quickened and his breath came even faster. "This can't be happening. It can't be!" His head hit the floor and he started sobbing. "Misty... Misty!"

How could she be gone just like that? All of a sudden, his entire world had come crashing down around him all because of one phone call.

Ash remembered then that he hadn't even hung the phone up. He numbly made his way to the kitchen, weakly picking up the handset and placing it against his ear. "You still there?"

"Again, I am deeply sorry for your loss," said the man. "We do have identification, but it would be helpful if you could come down to the morgue to identify the body."

"Sure," Ash spoke in barely a whisper. "I'll come."


End file.
